Planet Earth Saga: A Warm Welcome
All Are Assembled "Oh my. I see those satellites finally came into use then?" Jun inquired while running her hands across her desk. "Goodness Miki, could you please speak calmly? Now, you say our satellites picked up five different sources of foreign ki?" The woman sighed at her assistant's nervous disposition. "Nevermind Miki, just send the data over to me, I'll look at it myself and we'll go for there.... No I do not need you to contact the twins." The woman snared, slamming the phone down. Jun left out a heavy sigh as she leaned back into her chair. After a few moments, the woman would go to boot up her computer to glance at the data received from the foreigners arrival. "Could they be what he was referring to? Their levels don't seem to be tremendously terrifying. The concerning thing is that three of them have gone missing." Reaching for her phone once more, the woman began to dial out right before buzzing her assistant. "Miki, I would like for you to get into contact with my husband..I shall handle the rest. Mhm, thank you." Meanwhile, at South City's Grey Star High School, a young man sat quietly during a lecture. He felt vibrations from the mobile device in his left pocket. Upon grabbing his instructor's attention, Seika excused himself into the hall. "Yes Mother?" Seika answered, a slight annoyance sensed within his tone. "I'm in need for your assistance. Our satellites detected a group of abnormal high foreign power levels. I'm sending you along with Emiri to the last place they were present to investigate." "Fine, class was boring me anyway." "I've sent the coordinates to Emilie, contact me at soon as the two of you have reached the destination." "Understood." Standing outside the school's doors, a young woman waited for Seika's arrival, smiling as he exited the premises. "Let's go, Seika-kun." Emilie said, taking to the skies assuming Seika would follow suit. "I'm sure that altercation we had has us marked. We should be careful. Stick close, and act casual." The armored individual speaks to his partner. A group of individuals known as Saiyans, a powerful race of extraterrestrial beings from the planet of Xeleri, have found their way to Earth as refuge from a Tyrant ruler. The Saiyan male, named Tarragon, was well aware of the strained relations between Earthlings and Saiyans, but no other planet was as safe as Earth when it came to refuge from an aggressive ruler. The two found themselves away from the wastelands where Tarragon had his last fight and were at the outskirts of a city. Soaring through the skies, the duo made their way toward where the last trace of energy had been felt. The teens were quite curious to see what waited for them in the outskirts of the city. Emiri was perhaps more excited than curious, she often yearned to gain knowledge of life existing outside the earth, in more of a regard of whether they'd be attractive or not. She hardly wait to see for herself. "We ought to slow ourselves, Seika-kun. We'll be reaching our destination soon." Emilie suddenly spoke out in between the silence. "I'm feeling two very small energy readings. Are you sure these are not just regular people?" "Jun-san said that three of the five have suddenly gone off the map. And without s trace too." "They've most likely blended into civilian life. Depending on how they look, it probably would be easy to spot them out." Just as Seika would go to end his statement, something caught his eye within the distance, spotting two individuals appearing to be stranded in the wastelands. "That may be them," Seika uttered before landing softly before Tarragon and Articho. Seeing the two individuals land before them, Tarragon felt uneasy. He could sense the man's energy, but not the woman's. Articho shared that same uneasiness. As far as she knew, it wasn't possible for someone to completely hide their energy. "Guess my paranoia was right. I figured someone would have spotted us sooner or later. I'm sure it was fairly easy for you to find us, but I want to say this straight up; We aren't here to cause trouble. We're just here seeking refuge. We've been through a lot the past few days, and I don't want to fight if it's not necessary." Tarragon speaks up, standing in front of Articho as if to defend her. "Why can't I sense her energy?" Articho asks. "I've heard rumors from some of the planets I was stationed on. Some planets have perfected the art of artificial intelligence, creating beings that could perfectly mimic an organic being, but can't be sensed. An android, if my nomenclature is correct. They're powerful, and can keep going on forever long after their enemy's energy has faded." Tarragon replies. "Good, that makes our job a lot easier." Seika replied turning his back toward the two foreginers. "I'm going to contact my mother, you can......keep them company. You're the sociable one." Emiri presented herself with a polite smile, walking in closer to Tarragon to further examine his features. "You're correct, in a way. I'm more of a cyborg though. Being a human with enhanced mechanical parts, rather than fully artificial." She corrected, pacing herself over to Articho; Emilie would examine the woman in the same way. "Very interesting.. I wouldn't have imagined you aliens would look so similar to humankind appearance-wise. If it weren't for your attire, you'd blend in with civilian life." The young woman peered closer to Tarragon she spoke, tucking her vibrant red hair behind her ear. "Such definition. You're very well built." "Emilie, keep you hands to yourself, not everyone is okay with that." Seika said sharply, stopping Emiri's advances on the Saiyan. "I just wanted to feel his muscles." Emilie huffed, folding her arms in frustration. "Save that for later, my mother ought to be here soon." Tarragon found himself flattered by Emiri's advances, but nonetheless kept to himself in that regard. "All Saiyans have an exceptional physique due to our regiments of living. We maintain a strict diet and exercise regiment, meant to keep us strong in the preparations that we are ever attacked or sent out to other planets. On top of that, our planet's gravity is about ten times stronger than this planet's, which our bodies adjusted to. We always train to make sure we are in fighting shape for anything that may attempt to attack us. Because of this, Saiyans do require a high upkeep of food, but I had managed to come at the forefront of botanical studies, cultivating a variety of food that we required very little of. But of course, all that ended once my father decided to tyrannize himself and wipe out a fellow race to keep them from gaining nobility." Such a bitterly recent topic leaves a foul taste in Tarragon's mouth as he speaks about it. With a sharp sigh, he looks towards Articho with a smile. "But what's important is we got out of it alive. We're a hardy race, and we've survived the worst that has been thrown at us, and we'll continue to do so. Articho and I, we're the last of my legion. My legion fought bravely against my father. They died for that cause, which made them to true heroes of that battle. Their memories will be honored by those who fight against the injustices my father brought upon us. We are the Legio Natus. The Lost Legion." Not being able to contain herself much longer -- Emilie lounged forward, seeking to wrap her arms around Tarragon's lower abdomen in a passionate manner. "So heroic!" The young woman exclaimed through watery sobs. "I can't imagine the troubles you've gone through!" Seika on the other hand, appeared to be disinterested in the saiyan's story as well as Emiri reaction to it. He sighed in a low tone, looking to the skies as they awaited Jun's arrival. In the distance, Seika noticed a familiar aircraft approaching. "Emilie, get ahold of yourself, mother's here." He stated blankly pointing at the landing aircraft. From within the aircraft a dark woman exited from the lowering door. The energy she gave off was calming and genuine, Jun slowly approached Tarragon with a wide smile. "Greetings foreigners." She began, eyeing Emiri. "I would like to officially welcome you to Earth." "Oh, thank you. Definitely a much warmer welcome than our last one. The first person we saw, we tried to ask for information, only to be attacked. Not exactly what you'd call a warm welcome. I didn't kill him, though. Last thing I need is an uneasy conscience." Tarragon replies. With a slow breath, he walks back towards Articho. "So tell me; I'm well aware of the strained relations between Saiyans and Humans, something I don't want to end up worsening. I'm going to let you know right now that we're Saiyans, but when it comes to my me and my brother, I'm definitely the more level headed of the two. If anything, I want to try and help form some peaceful relations with us, but I no longer carry the title of prince, so my diplomacy carries no weight." With a look of disappointed apprehension, Articho places her hands on his shoulders. "Prince or not, you're the only one left of us that has any hope of building relations between us. You always preferred diplomacy over combat, and you probably have much more diplomatic experience than any of us." Articho speaks up, intending to help raise Tarragon's spirits up. "Saiyans, ehh? I've studied your kind before. Hell I married one." Jun stated laughing aloud. "And this dashing young man beside me, is half Saiyan. My very own child." Jun cooed pinching Seika's cheeks, much to his displeasure. "Quit it, mom." The young man snapped, pulling his face from his mother's clutches. "While Takebu's suspicions were you deemed true, he worried himself for naught it seems. All is well just as along as you all behave yourselves." Jun concluded turning back toward the ship, motioning for everyone to join her. "I would love to here your tale once we get you all cleaned up. Come now, don't be shy." She urged, boarding the ship with Seika following suit. Somehow managing to slip back toward Tarragon, Emilie would go to grasp both he and Articho's arms before tugging them into the craft. "Let's go guys!" As the two are pulled by the ecstatic cyborg, the two step into the craft and get acquainted with their seating. Strapping on their seatbelts, they peer out the window as the craft begins to take to the skies. "It's probably lucky you found me and not my brother. He isn't one to welcome half Saiyans. But I find half Saiyans interesting, since their mate, though not Saiyan, was plenty enough for them. And if someone can get within the graces of a Saiyan, they're more than worthy." Tarragon speaks up, interested in Seika's half Saiyan heritage. "My brother's old fashioned, though, and believes Saiyans should only breed with Saiyans. But with our family tree's roots getting closer and closer together, it's becoming more difficult to keep that up. Eventually, the Saiyan's gene pool would become so one sided, virtually everyone would be related to one another." Jun was intrigued by the mentioning of a brother, promoting her to reaching for her portable tablet. "Speaking of that, when you all arrived here, our scanners detected five of you. Though the our three had seeming vanished after a while." Looking at the map displayed on the screen, she began to draw conclusions about where the others could potentially be hiding. "The very last place they were detect was within bounds of the Zewel Estate." "Then shouldn't one of us go check that out?" Seika intervened, offering up a suggestion. "No need, I've really sent Arisa to investigate." Emilie's eyes darkened upon hearing her sister's name. "Jun-sa, don't tell me you sent her... alone? Without Seika or I here, her confidence goes right out the window." "For once I actually agree with Emiri. Arisa is just for timid for that sort of thing." Seika injected once more. "You two have sheltered her enough. She's a cyborg for crying out loud. One who is fully capable just as you are. She'll be fine" Meanwhile, just within the outskirts of the city, a lone young woman stood outside the large gates of the Zewel Estate. Nervousness begin to take over her very being as she lightly pressed the speaker button at the entry gate. "Um hello," she began, caressing the lengthy curl that cascaded down her left cheek. "I'm here on behalf of the Mishima Zaibatsu, I humbly request to speak with the residents of this estate about a fairly urgent situation." She paused waiting for someone to reply. Without sending a response, the large metal gates opened slowly letting woman in. A woman dressed in a black and white maid outfit bowed down at the passing woman. "The young master is in the room to the right as soon as you enter the double doors." Holding her hands out the lady showed her generosity by pointing her into the direction. But maybe the lady was a bit to friendly. I mean, this was a complete stranger entering their estate. The possibility of what she could do where endless, yet they were fearless. As she would continue to pass through the pathway of the estate she would be greeted by numerous household workers along the way. The, yard work, statues, and even building itself was in a league of it's own. How could they simply let a bypasser enter such rich land. A friendly environment indeed. A bit too friendly. As the young lass would travel along inside the house, the over politeness of the environment made her somewhat uncomfortable. Nevertheless she smiled with each greet, keeping her hands close as she peered throughout the halls. When approaching her presumed destination, Alisa cautiously peeked about the corner, scanning her surroundings before appearing fully within the doorway. "Hello, I'm here to speak with the owner of this home." She greeted politely offering up a subtle wave ti match her tone. As she entered the room everyone was caught by surprise. After her statement, the young man dressed in a pair of jeans and t shirt began to step up towards her. "I am Izaya, or the owner of this home." He was a young boy... extremely young. For him to be the owner of this home would raise great question. The man that was next to Izaya before he walked off continued to look on in awe. Literally analyzing the woman up and down he noticed something was wrong with her. In the two beds within the room, a man rose up. "Hey Rybe." He spoke to the man standing next to his bed. "I can't sense anything from her. Either something's off, or I really am out of commission." Alisa could not help but blush as her spectators watched on. She was slightly thrown off by Izaya's statement. The not was fairly young, most likely around her age if not slightly younger. "So you're the owner?" She asked, her words translated directly from her thoughts before she could filler them. "Anyway, I would like to inform of my reasons for this visit." Tapping the her temple once, from her bright green eyes she would project a diagram of the entire city on the wall. "At approximately 13:24 a total of five abnormally high energy readings were detected on the outskirts of southeastern section of the city." Alisa began, pointing at the lower end of the diagram. "Not long after, the group separated, with only two remaining within the clear. Both of which were later taken into custody by two representatives, like myself, of Mishims Zaibatsu. However, right before there energy readings vanished they were lasted detected in this area." Powering off her projector, Alisa turned toward Izaya before continuing. "We suspect that these individuals are other worldly. Would you or any of your employees have happened to notice anything or anyone?" With nothing more to do then listen in on the conversation, both Rybe and Xeleri opened their ear drums wide. While at first the words the unknown woman uttered was nothing more than jibberish to the two, they couldn't resist eavesdropping. However the conversation began to change at the hearing of the woman's allies taking in two of "them" into custody. Xeleri leaped from his bed, his body covered in bandages and scars of war. The ebony's beautiful skin tone was comparable to that of the earthlings brown chocolate. His upper body wrapped in bandages and his lower body in a pair of white briefs, it was quite clear he'd been resting up. "Oh," Izaya responded at the words of the woman. "No, I'm sorry.. I don't anything about that ma'am. Now if you'd excuse me, I have important work to do." Bowing down to the woman the young Izaya had nothing else to say. "Where are they?" Xeleri asked out to the woman. "Prince Xeleri," Rybe stated placing his hand on the ebony's shoulder. "Where's Tarragon? I hate Tarragon for bringing shame to my family, but I swear if your people have even so much as sprinkled dust on him. I'll make sure the water used in the next pool made on this pathetic planet, is replaced by the blood of everyone in your family." "I see, well, I would like to thank you for your ti-" she began before being cut off by Xeleri. Despite her best efforts, Alisa couldn't help but blush once more upon looking at Xeleri's rather exquisite physique. She turned toward Izaya, attempting to hide her embarrassment while completing ignoring the dark man's threats. "Could please you ask him to cover himself?" She pleaded, bringing her hands to shelter her face. Izaya fixed his view at Xeleri, however Xeleri didn't even bother to give him the time of the day. "How dare you try to guide order the Prince around. Gaah, I don't have time for you're pathetic flattering Earth woman!" Xeleri shouted with his voice resonating throughout Izaya's large mansion. "I asked you where is Tarragon and the other Saiyan woman!" To be completely honest, Xeleri had no idea what the other person's name was that was with Tarragon and obviously didn't care. "Geesh. If mother was here she'd be astounded by all this company." Izaya remarked. Upon the young woman's visage broadcast a deep red color. "I-I'm sure you would be reunited with this Tarragon person if you'd come with me. There's no reason to yell." She uttered quietly, looking downward to minimalize making eye contact. "No harm will come to you or your friends, so long as you comply without resistance." She began again, mistakingly letting her words slip without thinking them through. "What's with you commoners and the disrespect on this planet!" Xeleri literally vanished from where he stood appearing in front of the young lady's face. "Listen up you blabbering pink bobble head. Take me to where Tarragon is." Izaya threw his head into his hands, "Does his one-liners ever stop?" From the headquarters of Mishima, Seika and the others listened in on the quickly raising tension, debating on what actions to take to deal with the loud mouth foreigner. Upon the boy's face, he bore a hard expression, displeased with the way things had been unfolding. "I told you this wasn't a good idea. Alisa's completely frozen up. I'm goi-" the young man was stopped suddenly by his mother. "Hold it, he may get the wrong idea if we send you or Emilie right now." Jun said calmly. Erupting in an uproar of anger, Emilie slammed her hands on Jun's desk. "Who does this uppity prink think he is? Alisa, rocket kick that son of a bitch in the balls!" "She can't hear you." Seika mused walking toward the exit. "I'm not listening to anymore of this, let me know should anything happen." Taken aback by the Prince's remark -- Alisa slowly looked up toward him. She offered him a cold glare, with the hints of blue becoming more prominent within the sea of green. "I would greatly appreciate it if you'd adjust your tone. My name is Alisa not pink bobble head, and will take you to this Tarragon as soon as you put some clothes!" She erupted, shoving her index finger into the young man's chest. Without thinking, on pure instinct alone the ebony man swatted the woman's hand away. It was as though he could predict her movements through some sort of witchcraft. "You're whatever I call you, you inconceivable broad. Aspara, clothes." He stated holding his hand down as a woman of a green hair swung around the corner holding a set of clothes folded neatly. Extending her reach to hand them to Xeleri he began to place them on swiftly. He placed his "tights" on which covered his underwear and a type of crimson colored thigh armor. Placing his boots on just as fast as he did his bottom garments, Xeleri reached for the last item which was a torso armor piece. It too had a crimson color scheme, with gold trimming and black here and there. "I must say," Xeleri stated analyzing the armor. "You do make a fine set of armor, Aspara." "Hm... He's getting better, but not all the way." A doctor standing in the room stated holding his chin. "What do you mean?" Both Rybe and Izaya asked accordingly. "Yesterday when you knocked him out. He was unable to even read your movements." "You're right." "Alright Earth woman. Take me to Tarragon's location." Xeleri stated prepared for what was to come. "Broad? The nerv-" Alisa paused mid-sentence before shutting her eyes. Within that moment, the very foundation the entire estate stood on began rumble and quake. Frustration oozed from her being as the floors began to crack beneath her feet. Upon her visage, the eyebrows had been laced in a slanted position and her face covered by a layer of an ominous red. And even with such overbearing anger, the woman managed to calm her with a heavy sigh, letting go of all her emotions for the time being -- and only then did the tremble trembling stop. Without uttering another word, Alisa turned to exit the room -- assuming the black man and his acquaintances would follow. And after making to the outside world once more, Alisa took to the skies heading toward the direction of Mishima Co. Just before heading out the door Izaya slipped some shoes on. Following behind the woman all four of them took off to the skies. "Ah so the people of this planet know how to fly as well? Haha." Xeleri laughed turning to look back at Rybe and Asapara who'd been not too far behind. "Aspara? Where's your armor?! And what's that in the box." "Secret. I weaved a new set of clothing for myself. I got tired of wearing armor all the time. Wha? You don't like it Xeleri?" She teased. Before long, the group had began to approach a very large building that stood out from most within the city. "Mishima is right in front of us." She stated softly before slowing her pace to make way for a landing. Their arrival grabbed the attention of Seika; who'd happened to be waiting patiently. He approached Alisa and rest, placing his hand on the crown of her head, flashing a small yet heart-warming smile. As embarrassment began to settle in once more -- Alisa blushed again, somewhat surprised by Seika's peculiar act of affection. Knowing he'd never been one to show such an emotion, she couldn't help but wonder as to why all of a sudden he was. "I'll take over from here." He said calmly, looking over to the three foreigners; deeming his smile to be rather short-lived. "Alisa, you don't have to stay if you do not wish to." "Alright." She uttered quietly, turning, adjusting her vibrant hair before turning away. "Oh! Alisa. Could you make the broccoli casserole I like so much for dinner?" From the way her face lit up, it was obvious that her mood was sudden altered. "Yes, of course!" Shaking her up and down ecstatically, Alisa sped off, anxious about preparing dinner for her family. "Follow me." Seika said before walking into the door of Mishima Co. Articho was amazed by the architecture of the building complexes, finding them a refreshing change from the housing of her home planet. She finds the shapes of the buildings much more inviting and appealing than those of her home. She felt more relaxed here, at ease. A feeling she hasn't felt in quite some time. Perhaps this was a place she could find herself at peace in. "This world's architecture is so much more beautiful than ours. It's.... modern. It makes the building structure on our home planet look primitive." Articho speaks up, in awe of the buildings that surrounded her. Xeleri and co. followed behind the group entering the large facility. It wasn't long before he realized what he'd truly been there for. Dashing to Tarragon's side, he began to examine him fully looking for any serious wounds. "Hey you!" Xeleri shouted addressing the young man who'd replaced the woman that had led them to where they currently where. "Where'd the insolent broad go? Did she go make food? Why am I even here?! Tarragon, Articho, we're leaving this instance." Ignoring Xeleri's barrage of questions, Seika posted himself against the wall beside Emilie; awaiting for his mother to rejoin them. "Aww, leaving so soon?" The dark haired woman interrupted him, entering the room with the company of another individual. The man was fairly tall, dressed in the casual attire of a burgundy button down and a pair of dark jeans. "He has one more time to call my sister out of her name." Emilie snarled, flipping her vibrant red hair over her shoulder. "You shouldn't let him get to you. He doesn't look like he's worth the time." Seika sighed with closed eyes. "Don't leave so soon." Jun began again, approaching the group with a smile. "Please, have a seat." "That energy. A Saiyan." Articho thinks to herself. As an individual who can sense energy, she can also tell the difference between energy signatures when it came to discerning human or Saiyan. Piqued by the interest of another Saiyan, she chose a seat to sit down at, with Tarragon following suit by sitting in the chair next to hers. Tarragon was equally interested in seeing a full blooded Saiyan on the planet. "You're a Saiyan, full blood. If I had to guess, you must be the father of Seika." Tarragon spoke to the individual, adjusting himself in the seat to comfort himself. "Ahh, looks like we have a sharp one." Takebu came forth, his golden eyes glossed over each individual present. "But yes, I am indeed a full blooded Saiyan, father to Seika and husband to Jun. My name is Takebu." He paused for a minute, pacing himself toward Emilie to place his hand atop her head. "Of course we can't forget my dear daughters Emilie and Alisa." He said through his widening smile. The man would then take notice of the emblem embedded on Tarragon's armor. "Judging by the emblem on your attire, it appears that you're of royal descent." Disappointment would perhaps be one of the words to best describe the look upon Tarragon's face hearing Takebu bring up his lineage, and it wouldn't be far from the mark. "Yes and no. While I am of royal blood, I'm far from royalty. Let's just say that my father had little expectations of me after my brother was born. I'm far from a prince, merely just a warrior to be thrown at the first incursion the king didn't like. I hold no royal weight when it comes to the matters of political discussion. The fact that I became strong was only because I enlisted myself into the Saiyan army and worked my way up into the Gladium Rex, the king's personal army. But let's just say that it doesn't matter how successful you are. One failure can take it all away. And it did. The Gladium Rex was disbanded in place of a new army, and we became the Lost Legion. Now, all that's left of that legion are me, and Articho who sits beside me." It was something of a hard pill to swallow seeing his legion basically wiped out at the hands of his tyrant father, a memory he'd rather forget, but chooses not to. "Now, we seek refuge from our father, whose tyrannical influence has brought the Saiyans into a dark light. We're perhaps all that's left who choose to take a stand against an evil king, but it's no easy feat. If what my brother said is true, our father has managed to kill the Hakaishin. If that's true, nothing would stop him from trying to find us and wipe us out." "You're Takebu, huh?" Xeleri confirmed fully analyzing the man who claimed to be a full-blooded Saiyan standing before him. His expression was blank. What he would say next wouldn't even coincide with what Tarragon mentioned. "Takebu, a full-blooded Saiyan who came to Earth and not only lived among them, but multiplied with them. Two crimes in that one sentence alone." Levitating in the air just a little bit over the ground he folded his legs in cross-cross form. "Xeleri, right now isn't the time." Asapra added. "She's right, Prince." Rybe agreed. "I'm agreeing with those two. I'm all for rules and regulations, but right now we need to know everything." Stepping closer to Xeleri, Izaya nudged him. "Tch, I'll kill him on my own time then." The young prince was annoyed. "Tarragon tells no lie. My Father, has reached a state that none of us at our current states, will be able to take on. He's created an entirely new force of a personal corps. Kail showed me a level beyond imagination, something that only the Gods of Destruction should posses. Super Saiyan God... If what Articho said is right about the calculations of my father's powers, then he's probably three times as strong as Kail." Clinching his fist Xeleri relived his battle with Kail for a brief moment. "You're incorrect, Tarragon. Father will not wipe us out, well probably the half-breed and the criminal over there, but not the rest of us. Kail commented that upon father's order, he could not kill me. I'm sure this is true because Kail could have easily taken me out right then and there. My guess is he'll use you all to get me, but he won't do it right now. There's a reason father didn't want Saiyan's coming to this planet, so I know for a fact he won't be coming down here instantly." The man stood in silence for a moment, somewhat taken by surprise at Tarragon's revelation of the current Saiyan King. "Never would I've ever imagined that a Saiyan would be strong enough to kill A God of destruction. It's unfathomable." The room became scarcely quiet before the voice of Xeleri suddenly made him relevant. From the moment he began talk, Seika could feel his body becoming exhausted from boredom. He involuntarily yawned, using his right hand to slightly cover his gaping mouth. Upon hearing the supposed "royalty" causally threatened to kill his father, Seika's face became stern. To add to the growing hostility, the Prince had even mentioned the possibly of more Saiyans coming in the distant future. The displeasure leaked from Seika's being as he stepped forward from his leaning position. "Yeah, I don't think you ought be making threats, buddy." He spoke said taking a stand beside Emilie. "As much as my mother would like to make peace among us, I however, couldn't care less." "Seika. I think you should calm down." Jun intervened in an attempt to cease any further going tension. "Mother, are you completely forgetting the incident that happened no less than a year ago?!" Seika began to raise his voice. "Last the last time other worlders came here an entire city was decimated. Millions of people gone, wasted. Permanently changing the lives of Emilie and Alisa. Stripping the two of their humanity." "I had to agree with Seika-kun, Jun-san. Even with hearing of Tarragon heroic tale, if what the dark one says is true then we cannot afford to let them stay. And if he insists on killing Take-kun, we can't allow him to live pass this moment." Emilie added, shifting her violet gaze to Xeleri. "There won't be a hand laid on the Saiyans," Izaya spoke as he began to step up. "Nor do they have to leave. If any of you would like to debate about it, you all know where I live." Placing his hand on his chin he began to think about something. To the people standing in the room it was unknown, but to his it was something big. For a minute he said nothing and remained quiet. From out of nowhere Asapara pulled out a tablet of some sorts. A holographic image displaying large circles appeared in the atmosphere around. "Among the Saiyan's only my family is able to utilize the special transportation technique. Yet, among my family only I can use it. King Mato saw it fit that since I could use it I work with Xeleri to aid him in case he'd even been in trouble. Knowing that, they can't even get to this planet in less than two years." Asapra began to pointed at a planet that was label "Planet Xeleri". "That's Planet Xeleri." The young prince commented. "How'd you do that?" "No time to explain. The distance between the two planets is even larger than that of any other planet. King Mato wouldn't even be able to get here in less than a year." Closing the holographic image she turned to Xeleri, Tarragon, and the rest. "Basically we have about two years at the bear minimum." Xeleri landed to his feet. "That's not enough time. If we want to stand a chance against my father, we'll have to spend every living day training." Heading towards the exit of the building, Xeleri swung his tail from around his hip. "And you boy. You think we'd like a peace treaty with the helpless? Don't make me laugh. I would never ally myself with the pulpery of pathetic. As for Takebu, you've made yourself a family, cherish this while you can." Passing through the doors of the building he called out one last time, "Tarragon, you'll come with me. As a fellow son of King Mato, it's our duty together to stop him." Articho has a lengthy patience, but the arrogance of others is more than enough to put a kink in that patience. Stepping up from her chair, she only had one thing to say, something that's been on her mind since the conversation started. "Charging out of here with no plan to speak of. Trying to antagonize yourself with the only people willing to help. I've been to many planets over the past two years and we all helped them regardless if they were helpless or not. You want to push away the only help we've gotten since we've arrived on this planet, and for what? What do you have left to prove? You're the prince of a broken planet with a corrupt king responsible for the genocide of an entire race. All things considered, nothing we say can or will carry weight here. Unless we accept the help of those willing to grant it, we'll be fighting a losing battle every step of the way. There's no one else out there that's going to help us when we actually need it. You're throwing away the only chance we've got of making a change, to show that we Saiyans aren't a bunch of pride-stricken arses sticking their head in the sand every time something doesn't go their way. It's time to step up as a proper prince, and do something about this issue." The Prince's Pride Vanishing from where he stood without a single nudge the prince stood before Articho. His hand was thrown at her throat. He wrapped around it and squeezed tightly but not too tight, she could still breath. "The boy made the suggestion, I took him up on it. Who said we'd leave? We got Izaya standing over there, I've been living at his place for these past two days. I didn't neglect their help, I just neglected these specific people's. But you know what, that's not why I'm holding your life in my hands right now." Xeleri clinched tighter, and as he did he lifted her off the ground in the process. She would now be at the point to where she couldn't breath. "Prince Xeleri, don't you think this is overdoing it?!" Rybe questioned turning to all the faces in the room who were filled with shock. "This isn't a good look for you right now Prince Xeleri." Xeleri didn't care though, he continued choking the woman and showed no signs of letting up. "What really got to me, is how disrespectful you were. Telling me I should be a proper prince. I was a proper. I did what I could to protect you, and the rest of group. Yet, you stand here to humiliate me even more? Even after I risked my life saving you and bringing you to this planet. You try to speak and see we should show we aren't pride-stricken." Xeleri squeezed even tighter. "I'd rather die my pride-stricken self, than die under a fake facade because some lower class saiyan wants me to "play-along"." His other hand began to instantly as though he was some sort of wizard. "The only thing stopping me from ending you right now, is Tarragon. Be grateful to him." "Alright," Aspara shouted grabbing Xeleri's hand. "Fifteen years, Xeleri and your threats don't stop. Hehe." She giggled, forcing him to release Articho. Heading back towards the exit yet again, Asapara, Izaya, and Rybe began to follow behind him. "As I said earlier Tarragon, you'll be replacing Beat. Meet me outside when you're ready." Largely unphased by Xeleri's threats, Articho rubs her throat and lets out a slight cough to regain some air back. "Very well then, perhaps what we need is an an impasse. Tarragon, you go with your brother. I'll stay here and try to discuss things with the people who were gracious enough to let us enter these premises. If anything, it'll cool everyone's heads. Everyone could use it at this point." Relieving the pain of her neck, she sits back down. Tarragon, nodding his head gets up from the table and follows behind Xeleri. As Articho sits down at the table, taking slow breaths to calm her mind. She was used to pressure, having been in many situations where her life was on the line, and she knew full well of the situation at hand. Heeding Izaya's comment and the uncivilized manner in which the group carried itself in, a storm was beginning to brew within Jun's mind. She was noticeably upset, turning herself to face the young man. "If I were you, I'd keep quiet. While your mother may be some giant bazillionaire owner of earth's most prestige diamond company. Unfortunately, handling alien affairs is far beyond her jurisdiction. If you attempt to harbor any these aliens without the proper notaries then your family may face serious repercussions." She would then acknowledge her son's decision and somewhat sympathize with how he felt. "It can't be helped then. Capture them and we'll deport them at once. I'll prepare one of the larger pods. Though, please try not to make a big mess." Upon the woman's wrist rested a smartwatch -- and after typing in several codes, Jun would allow a a certain phrase slip for her lips. "Alisa. Run program 3.04, enter destructive mode." "I'm sorry that this is how it has to be, perhaps if we could've gotten to negotiate any terms this might've played out differently." Emilie addressed Articho. "Unfortunately, your Prince's rather unfiltered persona was your downfall, you might want to work on that." She giggled, pulling her hair back behind her ear once more. Within the blink of an eye, the fiery red head would swiftly move to Asapara's position, standing just short of the young saiyan. With her lightning fast movement, Emilie would lift and drop her left leg in an axe kick -- possessing just enough strength to render the woman unconscious should it land. "That was all I needed." Seika said through a smug grin. Molding the energies from within, the young man would began to build up his immense power before releasing it outside himself. Casted by a blueish purple flaming formation aura, Seika would speed his way toward the group of blazing fury. Aiming to directly cease the movements of Izaya and Rybe -- seeking to bulldoze his way through with a horizontal slide, sheltering his body low to the ground. On the outside of Mishima, upon opening the door, Xeleri would be met with the ungodly noise of revving chainsaws, meeting the young man at eye level. Wielder of the saws was none other than the darling Alisa, a powerful Android crafted by the genius of Mishima. "You are not permitted to move past this point." She started, the green hue had long since washed away from her eyes, now carrying an ominous red persona. "Should you try to bypass me in any way, lethal methods shall be enforced." As Tarragon surveys his surroundings, he sees each individual, seeing potential weak points in everything they do. He was always obsessive about his surroundings, using them as his ally. But he was well aware of the situation at hand. "The axe kick Emilie is attempting leaves her opposite leg wide open. Should Aspara wish to counter, she'd be wise to move lateral of the axe kick and sweep the leg, then pin her down and prevent her from moving by clinching the hips with her legs. Seika is attempting a horizontal attack, keeping his body low to prevent counterattacks. To counter, Izara and Rybe would seek to jump high, but then deplore a defensive position to protect themselves from a followup. As for this one. The chains on the chainsaws are dulled out somewhat, no doubt due to overuse or being around environments with high moisture. But they're still sharp enough to cut through flesh. To counter, one would seek to manipulate the joints of her inner arms, nullifying the chainsaw's lethality virtually to nothingness. But all the same, this could all be avoided if we stand down, something my brother will not be willing to do. If any one of us makes the first move, it would be him." Tarragon thought to himself. But until he saw what everyone else was going to do, he remained still, keeping his thoughts to himself. Tarragon was correct. Xeleri was indeed the first one to make his move. With his tail he pushed up against the chainsaw where the blades didn't exist, all while leaning back to avoid collateral damage. With the chainsaw knocked upwards, he shifted backwards and then found himself grabbed by Asapara, who at this moment simply utilized his transportation technique to dodge Emilie's obvious and easily readable kick. Izaya refused to move on bit, and the fact he chose not to would potentially be his downfall. Seika's attack was the easiest to counter. Not only did he power up making him extremely sensible and no longer concealed, but he continued on by sliding on the ground. Stepping out in front of Izaya, Rybe held his arms out and began fiddling with the device resting on it. In an instance a powerful force of possible wind pushed towards the boy slowing him down his path. Asapara appeared near the two transporting them into the sky. It was all so face no one noticed how she even grabbed Tarragon as well. ""If you attempt to harbor any these aliens without the proper notaries then your family may face serious repercussions." Yet, you all have created metal human monstrosities. Sarah is a multi-billionaire business woman second, yet you forget she's the president of this country first." "Articho, you stand against your own brethren on the side of those that don't even want us here. When you've come to your senses, join us. As a prince I'll happily welcome you back." With that, the group vanished. Possible Solution Their escape, it all appeared to have happened in an instant; bringing the trio to discontinue the assault. Takebu, despite his ill feeling toward the Saiyan Prince, held the slightest bit of admiration for the abilities. His wife on the other hand was a short fuse away from exploding, though she managed to conserve herself with several heavy breathes. "Alisa, stand down." She commanded. With that short phrase, Alisa's venomous glared was washed away into the former light-hearted green. And on the young Android's face, posed a smile. "It appears they've managed escape." She stated, pointing out the rather obvious result. "His mother is President. How did that fly right over my head, she's my boss." Jun said through forced chuckles. "We'll have to take this issue to her, I also get the feeling that she is completely oblivious to her son's actions." Within the next several minutes, Jun would have conducted several conversations with her lawyers. "Mhm, yes, I will prepare to leave immediately." With the conversation reaching its end, Jun headed toward the door before calling out to her husband and children. "Keep watch over the remaining Saiyan, and don't engage the other at all, it could only make matters worse." Taking a seat next to the saiyan woman, Emilie placed her hand on the woman's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Are you alright dearie?" "Not to worry, I'm fine. It'll take more than a Saiyan with a short fuse to get rid of me that easily. Xeleri has potential to be a strong Saiyan, but all that royal pride goes to his head and he believes himself to be some almighty authority. If anyone questions that authority, he lashes out violently. Tarragon, on the other hand, didn't receive that royal treatment, and became more tempered and well-mannered than his brother. He's probably the only reason Xeleri hasn't done things far worse than he has now. He's his brother's moral compass. His wisdom gained through humbleness and humility has made him more likely to seek diplomatic approaches first. He's the direct opposite of his father, and his pride is tempered down. It's why I urged him to go with Xeleri, to keep him from doing something rash. Our relations with this planet are already strained, and we've only been here less than a week. At this point, all I can do is hope Tarragon can keep Xeleri's temper leashed while we try to do something about this problem. While he does that, I want to try and fix what we've broken." Articho replies, her hands cupped together over her upper lip as she tries to contemplate diplomatic approaches once more. Getting up from her seat, she places her back against a wall. "It's probably too late to try and apologize for what we've done at this moment, but I at least want to try and prevent this from happening again, or for something worse to happen instead. Try to seal the cracks in the dam before they break and the tide is unleashed. It's all I've got to try and keep things from spiraling out of control while Tarragon watches over Xeleri." "There's really nothing to fix," Takebu finally spoke up, approaching Articho with a slight smile. "You all must attempt to show that you bring no malice. Earning the trust of the humans is all it takes. Trust me, as one who has lived among them for over a decade, they are very compassionate beings. Empathy and willingness to help those in need is apart of their biology." "Ours reasons for pursuing you was to endure that you posed no threat to mankind. In the no do distant past, we've had encounters with aliens species who've threatened lives on this planet, some even successful in taking them." Alisa too brought herself forth, much to the others surprise. "My sister and I are direct results from that troubled past. A year ago, our hometown was devastated by invaders, with us being all that remained." "As Takebu may already know, Saiyans are a race that evolved around the aspects of war and conquest. But I always believed we could be so much more than a bunch of mindless warriors marching to hell, only to never come back. Tarragon and I are all that's left of our legion. But our Legion was already broken after we failed to capture a vital planet for Mato. The warriors there were stronger than we could have imagined. Half our legion was wiped out trying to fight them. The only reason why we survived is because Tarragon kept us safe long enough to discuss things diplomatically. It took a day's worth of them beating him before they were open to discussion. He told them that if they let what was left of his Legion leave, we'd never disturb their planet again. It's all we had since they had the upper hand. We were fortunate that they agreed to the terms. They even gave us a ship to return home. But despite Tarragon's bravery in protecting us, the only thing that stood out was our failure. Mato cut Tarragon's tail off for his failure and forced him into retirement as an Evocati." Frustration would be an apt, but also poor word to describe how Articho feels over the treatment of her race, especially when it comes to her specific class. "I was the strongest warrior of our legion, but because I was born a low class Saiyan, it doesn't matter how strong I am. I will always be looked down upon by higher class Saiyans. Tarragon's the only one who even managed to give me a chance, and I have him to thank for that. But there's no one else that is willing to give me a chance to show what I can do, only seeing me as an expendable unit to throw at their problems. I've read every book on diplomacy and tact, and I've kept my legion safe from harm as much as I could. And even when I helped protect my legion against Mato, their lives were lost, and I am still regarded as a low class failure. And now, an entire race has been erased and we're on the run from a tyrant whose power is unimaginable. It's a strange fate we've found ourselves locked in." "Even though I have long since cut ties with my Saiyan brethren, I can't help but feel obligated to aid you in making a chance to our home planet." Takebu woefully admitted, despite his ill relations and horrendous crimes against the Saiyan race. "I would like from Seika to get in touch with his Saiyan side," Takebu mused, battling his eyes at Seika then Articho in a suggestive manner. To which Seika would only scoffed in response, leaving room to imply that he bore no interest in becoming acquainted any if the Saiyans anytime soon. Across the city, the head of Mishima Co prepared herself for a meeting to report the lately alien slighting and what should be done about their unexpected arrival. With her brief case in hand, Jun kept a steady pace as she lurked through the presidential halls. It was only after a left turn that Jun would find herself standing before the country's commander and chief. "Madam President, it was awfully kind of you to meet me on such short notice." Jun immediately began, taking a across from Sarah. "This issue is rather urgent and I am in need of you input." As she would enter a room with a woman sitting behind a desk, she wouldn't be given full attention. It wasn't anything personal at all. And had the Head of Mashima paid close attention to the desk the woman sat at, she'd notice the large stacks of paper. "Yes yes, please take a seat. Excuse my desk though. Out of nowhere I got all of this paper work from the business. I've never been late to anything, I don't know where this came from. But please go on." "Our prestige planet has been visited by several life forms that come beyond the stars." Jun said cutting right to the chase. "A race of beings that bear physical similarities to humans. Saiyans, if you will. Though they have yet to cause any suspicions on whether they could be of harm to us, they don't appear to be cooperative either. If you recall, there have been instances where our people's life have been in danger due to these aliens invaders." The woman said, hinting at incident that happened in Cloverville a year ago. "Though your son seems to view them differently. Going as far as to even protect them from my operatives." Jun continued as she wrestled with her words, despite actually wanting to aid the Saiyans, she could not bear the thought of yet another attack taking countless lives. "One of them hinting at the possibility of even more coming for them in the future. While these Saiyans do not seem ill intentioned. I would like to decrease the possibility of any casualties as humanly possible. And the only way to do that is by getting rid of them." "Right right.." Sarah stated heeding to the woman's words but paying close attention to the papers at her desk. "Okay, so let me get this straight. My son is harboring a race of extra-terrestrial beings that you guys want to eliminate." She continued reading the paper that was before her. "However, they haven't done anything. Or as you would say "They haven't done anything yet that harms the planet. Mhmmm." She continued to slide the papers across her desk. "There's too much money coming in." Reaching to a phone that was on her desk she pressed a button and a voice of a woman played through it. "Jamie. Write a check to the Retro City restaurant. Hold it as some sort of donation." The woman on the other end responded simply okay, and ended the call. "Taxes and media would be at my neck if I don't do something with all of this extra money from the business." Despite what she said not bearing a bit of importance to what the woman in front of her was saying, Sarah was in her work mode. "Eliminate isn't the word I would find myself using in a time like this. While I am very concerned of the they are capable of. I can't help but find myself wanting to aid them as I did with my husband." Jun would let a hefty sigh escaped from her being. Despite the urgency to their predicament calls for, the president's mind appeared to be elsewhere. Jun sat quietly for a moment gathering her thoughts in order to come to a sensible conclusion. "To say by an off chance we may actually need them. Perhaps on the assumption that these other Saiyans are indeed a hostile force. If we push them away now, then our chance of combating the upcoming threat seem bleak. So keep them around may be our best benefit. What do you think, Madam?" "BINGO!" She shouted pushing the papers all the way to the side. Her once distracted voice now seemed all on track. "If I know my boy, this too is what he was thinking. Even then, if he thought he could take them on himself he would've done so." Tapping her fingers on his temple she began to think. "Let's just say we do kick them from off the planet, but this threat does come. Thinking those "saiyans" are still on the planet, they will terrorize Earth. Yet, if we allow them to stay they defend this land. I believe in equal rights, no matter the person or race. Did they say anything about after they are done with their mission?" "That's literally what I just said." Jun thought, somewhat chuckling to herself. "I couldn't said it better myself, madam. As do I, but I'm more concerned of the protection of general public. And in regards to your last question, they didn't say, so it is currently unknown what they plan to do once this is over. And from the little information I do know, we have a little over a year and a half before anyone else may arrive." Jun began to gather her belongings as their meeting was beginning to meet its end. "I'm sure our new friends would be comfortable staying at your wonderful estate. I also take it that you will inform your son of the details from our chat. And I shall to relay the message to my awaiting operatives to insure whatever hostility that may remain be properly defused. Again, I thank you for helping come to this conclusion."